Dia de Treino
Dia de Treino,e o terceiro episodio da primeira temporada de Ben 10: Universo de Heróis. Sinopse O quarteto inicia um treino com Jason,um Tecnopata. Script O episódio começa com a Equipe lutando com um novo vilão Vilão: você não pode me derrotar Ben 10 Ben:e o que vc acha mais eu tenho um plano e se chama ta na hora do herói! Vilão: Já derrotei toda sua equipe Ben 10,você é fraco Ben pressiona o Omnitrix e vira o enormossauro Enormosssauro:Ah eh,vamos ver quem e o fraco. Ominitrix descarrega antes que ele ataque Ben:ai cara,essa não e uma boa hora. vilão joga ben para longe e o deixa inútil Kevin: O que holve Ben? você devia bater nele Ben:O Omnitrix descarrego antes de eu bater nele Vilão corre e escapa Ben:Foi mal Kevin: Vamos voltar a base Ben:boa ideia,mas eu quero um sorvete Gwen: Não temos tempo,lembre que pediram para você está na base as 9 Ben:hum,parece ate que eu to na escola Eles vão até a base (Ben está de mau humor) Ben:eu numca perdi uma batalha,porque o omnitrix tinha de descarrega tão rapido(falando baixo) Max: Ben Ben:que foi vo Max? Max: Você precisa de treinamento Ben:por que? Max: Você não sabe se cuidar sem o omnitrix Kevin: Concordo Ben:quem disse,teve aquela vez e aquela outra a quale Kevin vc estava la Gwen: Uau (ela está olhando para a entrada na base) Max: Esse na entrada é Jason,seu mentor particular Ben:perai eu não preciso de um mentor particular,Vo max vc sabe eu sou um super heroi Jason: é mesmo senhor Tennyson? o super herói mas fraco desse grupo então Jason: Sempre soube,você é o fraco Jason: você depende de um reloginho Ben:vc ta conseguindo me irritar,espera so o omnitrix carregar e vc conhecer o Rath Jason: Fraco,se você fosse um super herói ia me atacar sem usar esse relógio Ben:Você que pediu Ben corre e da um soco Jason desvia e o soca depois o pega e joga longe Ben:auh auh,essa doeu Jason: sabe do que eu chamo isso? Ben:do que? Jason:Fraco Ben:eu so perdi para aquele vilão porque o Omnitrix descarrego muito rapido,se ele não tivesse descarregado eu teria ganhado Jason: Gênio,eu derroto ele sem o omnitrix,por que você não consegue? afinal você é o super heró Ben:olha so o omnitrix carrego conheça o rath Jason: Sei Jason mexe nos seus oculus enquanto espera Ben:vamos la funciona,Tudo bem vai ser comigo mesmo Jason fica olhando discretamente a Gwen enquanto espera Jason: Vai logo com isso Ben corre e da um chute Jason preve seus ataques e durruba Ben Ben levanta e da outro chute Jason calcula o ataque e desvia Ben:vc e rapido eu admito Jason: Obrigado Ben da uma rasteira nele Jason soca Ben e em seguida o deixa no chão sem se mover Ben:ah quale Ben fica pensando no que fazer Gwen: Uau Ben corre da tres chutes segidos Jason já tinha calculado,ele desvia e soca Ben Jason desvia e soca Ben de novo Ben desvia e da chute certeiro Jason desvia com incrível velocidade e da um golpe excelente em Ben Ben cai no chão Ben:ok vamos tentar de novo Ben vai da dois socos,uma rasteira,e um chute Jason calcula os golpes,desvia e derrota Ben em um Golpe Jason:... Ben:foi bem no meu nariz,e ai qual a proxima lição? Ben:e o que foi? Gwen: Como aprendeu a lutar assim? Jason: Analise e fui Bem treinado,eu posso ensinar uns golpes se a senhorita quiser. Jason:Se levanta Tennyson Ben levanta Gwen: Adoraria e pode me chamar de Gwen Ben olha com um olhar estranho para Jason e Gwen Jason: Ok,Gwen. Jason: O que tá olhando Ben? Ben:hehehe,ja to entendendo tudo Ben:nada,nada Jason: Ok,vamos a primeira lição Jason: Hoje você tera duas lições Ben:quais? Jason e Ben vão para a sala de treinamento Jason: Escolha uma arma por favor Ben pega a roupa de encanador e o cinto com varias coisas e uma pistola Ben:pronto,mais vc ainda não me respondeu a pergunta Jason de repente fica com os olhos iguais os de cooper usando os poderes e desliga o ominitrix Ben:ei Jason: Só para ter certeza que você não vai usar,é temporário Ben:ta bem Jason: Me ataca,com as armas. Ben:ta Ben pega a pistola e atira nele Jason desvia e atira em Ben com pistola laser Ben desvia e solta uma bomba de fumaça Jason fecha os olhos Ben pega pistola eletrica e da tres tiros Jason calcula os ataques e desvia sem ver Ben escorrega no chão Jason de repente está na frente de Ben com a pistola lase apontada a sua cabeça Ben aparece atras dele pois aquele era um holograma Jason atira num vidro e o laser acerta em ben Ben cai Ben pega a pistola de gosma e atira Jason já não está mas lá um tiro laser acerta ben Ben cai novamente Ben corre e solta outra bomba de fumaça Jason com olhos fechados ainda Jason aparece e atira em Ben de novo. Jason: Calculei sua bomba de fumaça e todos os seus movimentos Ben:boa Gwen aparece Ben:oi Prima Gwen: Desculpe por está olhando Ben,oi Ben:e o que vc viu? Gwen: Jas... que dizer Jason e vc treinando Gwen: Então Jason,sua mente calcula num velocidade acima da média não é? Ben:ah ok.(no pensamento de Ben:os dois estão caidinhos um pelo outro) Jason: Sim Gwen: Incrível Jason: preciso treinar o tennyson Gwen: Desculpe,nos vemos depois,então Jason: Claro. Jason: Tennyson? Ben: sim? Jason: vamos a lição dois Ben:ok Um esquadrão encanador aparece Esquadrão: Oi Ben 10 Ben:oi Esquadrão Membro 1; Sou seu Fan Ben:serio,quer um autografo? Membro 1: é o meu sonho Ben pega um papel e escreve e da para ele Ben:ta ai Membro 1: Obrigado Membro 2: Temos que atirar nele todos atiram em Bem com armas a laser sem para Ben corre Membros correm atrais atirando Ben pega coisas no seu cinto e solta um bomba de fumaça depois pega a pistola de gosma Membro 2 : odeio fumaça Ben da varios tiros com a pistola de gosma um deles acerta o menbro 1 Membro 1 derrotado Ben procura os outros menbros a fumaça baixa e o membro 3 acerta um tiro em Ben Ben desvia e atira com a pistola de gosma no menbro 3 Membro 3 preso Ben se abaixa e consegue desviar Membro 4 chuta de novo Ben cai e atira varias gosmas Ben:ok vc que pediu Membro 4 desvia Ben pega o bastão eletrico e ataca o menbro 4 Membro 4 derrotado Ben:so falta um Ben se defende com o seu Ben pula para as costas do cara e fica batendo na cabeça Membro 5 desvia Ben ataca com o bastão eletrico Membro 5 ataca com o bastão sem parar Ben consegue desviar Alarme na base toca Ben:o que ta acontecendo? Membro 5: Vou cuidar dos outros 4 Ben vai até o centro da base Ben pega algumas armas Ben:Jason o que ta acontecendo? Jason: Seu grupo está com problemas Ben:vamos la,vai pegar alguma arma? Jason: Não,você não pode sair,é contra as regras Ben:Minha equipe esta com Problemas,a Gwen pode estar machucada Jason: A Gwen pode está precisando de ajuda,vamos Ben:sabia que ia funcionar Ben:tem algum plano Jason? Jason: Claro sou um gênio Jason: Só deixa ele parado Ben: Ok Ben vai ate onde o vilão esta Vilão: Ben 10 Ben: Oi,e você o cara que ta dando problema Ben:Não tem cara de mal,tem cara de medroso Vilão:e você e o cara morto Ben:Ah eh,e o que vamos ver Ben pega sua pistola e atira Jason com sua arma esperando o momento certo para atirar,enquanto esta escondido Vilão não sente os tiros da pistola Vilão:So isso? Ben:Perai te mais Ben pega no seu cinto uma bomba de fumaça e joga no vilão Vilão não e afetado pela fumaça e começa a atacar Bem Ben desvia e pistola de gosma e atira Vilão não sente e tenta socar Ben Ben se defende e pega sua arma elétrica e ataca Vilão:ahhhhhh Ben:Agora Jason. Vilão ataca bem sem pensar Ben cai no chão Jason acerta o tiro no vilão Vilão fica paralisado Ben:Conseguimos!UHUU! Ben faiz a dancinha da vitoria Jason corre para ver como Gwen esta Ben: vai também Jason:Você esta bem? Gwen:sim Jason ajuda Gwen a levanta Ben:eu vou dar uma voltinha por ali,não quero atrapalhar vocês dois Gwen vai beijar Jason quando kevin aparece Kevin:Quem é esse...Nerd? Jason:Oi Levin Jason:Sou o novato,sabe o de mais cedo? Ben so olhando a conversa Ben:Vai dar problema Kevin:Não gostei de você Kevin:e não ligo pro que acontece para você seu nada Gwen:Kevin!tenha mais respeito Ben:ai cara Jason:Senhor Levin,também não gostei de você Os dois ficam se encarando Ben:ei Kevin seu carro ta na boa? Kevin: Meu carro,meu lindo carro!destruído! Kevin fica olhando para o carro Ben:Jason você ta me devendo uma Jason: Sei vou pensar nisso no seu relatório Ben:ih eh mesmo como eu fui? Jason: Vamos ate o magistrado Tennyson por favor Ben:ta Todos voltam a base Max:isso e verdade Jason? Jason:Sim,Magistrado Tennyson Max:Ben,não tenho outra escolha a não ser... Ben assustado Max:colocar Jason na equipe para mais missões,se vocês não se importarem Ben:Por mim tudo bem Kevin:Nem pensar Gwen:Claro,isso seria ótimo Max:2 a 1,Jason entra Ben: Jason quer ir no Sr.Sorvete? Gwen: Esse e meu telefone e indereço,se quise falar comigo ou... Jason:ok Ben: Jason vai? Jason:ah...sim,mais o que e isso? Ben: e um lugar que agente vai quando derrota algum vilão,termina uma missão,salva o universo Jason:ok Ben e Jason vão ao Sr. Sorvete Ben bebendo Ben: o que acho? Jason:preciso entregar meu relatório ao magistrado hulca.e é cool. Jason:Tchau,Tennyson (Jason se telatransporta com o equipamento que ele fez) Ben:uou Grandes Eventos *Jason vira o novo integrante da equipe de Ben. *Ben ficou melhor numa luta mano a mano,graças ao treinamento de Jason. *O Esquadrão aparece pela primeira vez. Personagens #Ben #Kevin #Gwen #Max #Jason #Esquadrão Encanador Aliens Usados: #Enormossauro Vilões #Vilão desconhecido Curiosidades *Ben so se transformou em Enormossauro. *Foi o episodio com menos aliens da serie Ben 10: Universo de Heróis. Categoria:Episódios